cairdeasfandomcom-20200215-history
Owenidus
Sir Owenidus Hendris, also known as the Blue Lord, Ownenidus the Wrathful, the Storm King, or The Lord of Tempests was a powerful knight and cleric of the Second Age. He was one of the eight legendary knights who founded the Order of the Wolf, defeated Tia'mat and ascended to godhood, gaining widespread deific popularity alongside his fellow knights. Now serving as the patron deity of war and martial conflict, as well as all those who desire to be both fierce in battle and life. He serves as the god of clerics of the tempest, doubling as a god of the sea and storms, especially around the Bay of Babel. Around Cairdeas he acts as a source of inspiration for martial excellence as well as the act of being both a skilled as well as fierce combatant. He is iconic for his slaying of the Kraken of the Bay, as well as being the first knight to openly rebel against Dragonic rule, and indeed can claim to have set the events of the War of Wrath into motion. Life Sir Owenidus Hendris was born in the kingdom of Babel in the year 3785 AD. The Hendris clan had a reputation amongst the various Bay clans as being both amongst the fiercest fighters, but also the most merciful. Through their martial skill and keen diplomacy and ability to let past grudges go thet became the most influential clan in the region. However they were ruled by Tia'mat's black dragon minions like many of the kingdoms of the time. When he was only fifteen, a great kraken surfaced in the bay and laid waste to the lands around the Bay of Babel. His father, the king of Babel was beset by grief not knowing what to do. Owenidus stepped forward and offered to kill the beast himself. His father initially refused to let his only heir risk his life but after all attempts at stopping the beast failed, he relented. Owenidus faced off against the beast and slew it in single combat, being knig hted right on the kraken's corpse. From its bones he created his famous spear, the Tempest which would later cut one of Tia'mat's heads from her body. In the year 3800 AD, Owenidus succeeded his father as head of Clan Hendris as well as king of Babel. At some point he became good friends with Sir Aquillonius of the kingdom of Gaeliean to his west as well as Sir Erkinazan to the east, agreeing to travel to Gilsdern in the south to the Humberford where the knights would form the Order of the Wolf and rebel against the dragon empress Tia'mat. He initially followed Sir Aquillonius back to Gaeliean where he would participate in the the battle known as the Field of Thunder, where he would, using Tempest, fell many blue dragons. He then marhced with the army southwards to relieve Sir Calaster and the kingdom of Gilsdern. At some point he harnassed the Tempest, the power known as the source of all storms of Cairdeas and used it to help him defeat Tia'mat. Godhood Owenidus is the patron deity fighters, and all those who desire skill and victory in battle. His ferocity is shown through his famous weapon the Tempest, which is revered by all. But he is also the patron diety of mercy, and of showing mercy to even one's mot bitter enemy, as shown when Owenidus let the dragons live after the war was won. His patron animal is a kraken, and his holy symbol is commonly depicted by a raging storm, but also his spear Tempest is also used as well.